1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a liquid oxidatively modified ethylenic random copolymer, a process of making the same and use thereof.
2. Discussion of the Prior Art
A variety of additives are blended in lubricant oils including gear oil, engine oil, grease, metal processing oil and mold release agent in order to improve their performance. The additives are selected depending on the intended use and most additives are polar compounds. In order that the additives attain their intended purpose, the additives are desired to be soluble in base oil of lubricant. Some additives having less affinity to the base oil are not dissolved in the base oil, but are only dispersed in the base oil. Mineral oils were used as the lubricant base oil in the past, but are now largely replaced by synthetic lubricant oils as typified by olefin polymer oils. The above-mentioned tendency is more outstanding with the synthetic lubricant oils, which often fail to fully improve the performance of lubricant oil. In the lubricant oil field, there is a strong need for a compatibilizing agent which can improve the solubility of various additives in the base oil.
A variety of additives are also blended in coating compositions depending on the intended use. For example, micronized silica, micronized precipitating calcium carbonate, bentonite, and organic bentonites are used in the prior art as anti-filler-settling agents, anti-sag agents, and low-temperature flexibility imparting agents. These additives do not function to a full extent in some intended applications. In the painting field, there is a need for a formulating agent which can exert its full function in painting compositions.